Acafellas (Episode)
Acafellas is the third chapter of Glee. It was written on July 7, 2019 by Jacob Lyons. The episode sees the Glee Club director Will Schuester form an all-male a cappella group, the Acafellas, spending more time building his own confidence while neglecting the club. Will tells his parents that Terri is pregnant, and Rachel hires Dakota Stanley, due to Quinn and Santana's advice and "concern" on their choreography, to help coach them to Nationals. Will is slowly being pulled away from Glee Club as he works with the Acafellas. Meanwhile, Mercedes is bitten by the love bug, but her feelings aren't reciprocated. A student is shot while visiting another school. Plot Will and Terri are enjoying a dinner that Terri made with Will's parents when an elated Will decides to spill the news that Terri is pregnant, much to Terri's shock as she and Will agreed that they were going to wait. Will's parents are overjoyed to hear this news and promise to not say a word to anyone just yet. While Terri shows Mrs. Schuester to crafts room that they are going to turn into the nursery, Mr. Schuester decides to have a pep talk with Will about what it would be like to have a child and talk about what could have been, leading to Will to contemplate if he can really give up his life for his child. At McKinley, Will is teaching a dance number to the New Directions, which not all of them are very into. Eventually, Rachel speaks up about the choreography. It's later revealed that Quinn and Santana have been planting seeds in Rachel's head in an attempt to cause chaos within the Glee Club. Rachel then suggests that in order for them to beat their show choir rivals, Vocal Adrenaline, they need to hire Dakota Stanley, the best choreographer in the Midwest. Will challenges that Dakota has never performed professionally when Quinn counters if Will has ever performed or even tried. This leads to Will going to Emma for advice where Emma tells him that he needs guts. Will then asks Emma how her relationship with Ken is going, and she tells him that things are going good and that despite his flaws, Ken has confidence and she quips that confidence is sexy. Meanwhile, a fight breaks between Alex, Karofsky and Adams, with Alex destroying the two. Eventually, Emma and Will breaks them up, before they notice the bruises on Karofsky and Adams. Emma takes her nephew to Figgins' office, who suspends him. After their conversation, Alex calls Figgins a coward and leaves. Later, Emma explains the situation to the Glee club, as Quinn protest in anger, believing Karofsky and Adams should be suspended and not Alex. Will meets up with Sandy and Ken in the teacher's lounge where they're preparing to surprise their friend, Henri St. Pierre, with a "welcome back" cake after he accidentally cut off his thumbs from taking too much cough medicine. Terri's bumbling assistant, Howard, enters in Terri's absence since Terri had to take inventory on account that Howard cannot count higher than thirty and presents Henri with a tongue-in-cheek cake that reads "two thumbs up", complete with thumb-shaped cakes. While they eat the cake, Will mentions that it's nice to hang with the guys and they all vent about their problems. After Henri reminds them that he does not have thumbs, they decide to cheer him up by singing For He's a Jolly Good Fellow. Will then comments about how well they all sounded together. Will later invites Ken, Howard and Henri to his house to practice This Is How We Do It and come up with a name for their new singing a cappella group, Acafellas. Sandy comes by to join them but Will declines, saying that with him on the team, it's "creepy". An irrate Terri comes out and tells Will that if she doesn't get sleep, she could miscarry. Will apologizes and says he'll be right in, to which Terri seductively says "I hope so", leading Will to kick out the guys so he and Terri can have sex. However, it's revealed that Terri has been having sex with Will once a week to see if she can actually get pregnant. That night, Rachel calls Alex. He tells her he's grounded, but he's caught. Josephine, who later learns the truth and believes it to be unfair. The next morning, Figgins reinstates, Alex after learning the truth himself. Alex then apologizes, and admits that his mom and dad's murder damaged him, something Figgins didn't know. Finn confronts Rachel in the outside and tells him that she can't replace Mr. Schuester, but Rachel tells him that Dakota is the right way to go. Finn still does not understand why and Rachel tells him that glee is her one shot at making her high school life meaningful while Finn has a lot more to brag about. Finn stops her and asks her if she is really mad about the choreography and questions if she's actually mad about the incident in the auditorium, when Finn ran away from her after sharing a kiss and him ejaculating prematurely. Rachel denies this and says she's moved on. Rachel then tells him that what she and Finn had was real and that Finn doesn't have the guts to admit it. Rachel says she's still going to hire Dakota Stanley, even if that means Finn quitting. Quinn and Santana update Sue on their progress in sabotaging the Glee Club. Santana mentions that Will barely shows up for rehearsals, but Sue is unsatisfied and says that she will not be happy until New Directions are disbanded. Sue mentions that they need to go after the Glee Clubbers one by one, so she can restore her budget, but Quinn refuses stating she won't go after Alex, leaving Sue to find out, Quinn had feelings for him Mercedes is leaning against the lockers with a look of longing, watching the other students make-out in the hallways, including Puck and Santana. She then asks Kurt as he comes by his locker if he has ever kissed anyone and he answers no, but he wants to. Noticing her staring at Puck and Santana, Kurt reminds her that they are in Glee Club and that they are on the bottom of the social heap but that the only thing that gets him by is the knowledge that he and Mercedes are superior to the popular kids. Kurt then takes her by the arm and they walk down the hall together. He asks her what she is wearing for their "Operation: Dakota Stanley" field trip and makes a date with her to go to the mall to pick out an outfit, leaving a blushing Mercedes. Quinn and Santana notice this and eggs Mercedes to ask out Kurt. At Benchwarmers, a sports bar, the Acafellas perform Poison for an audience that includes Terri, Emma, Will's parents and Principal Figgins. Their performance is met with applause, where Emma claps excitedly but pretends that she is applauding Ken to hide the fact that she was really eyeing Will, though Terri seems to have noticed this. Will's parents congratulate him on his successful performance and Figgins invites Will's band to sing at the next PTA meeting so the parents can be happy since they found out Figgins had been serving the students prison food. Will reads a rave review in the newspaper of their performance, in which each of the band members are praised (except Howard, whom Will leaves out to spare him the grief). Sandy comes by the teacher's lounge and demands that he joins the group. Before Will can say no, he tells him that he got singer-songwriter Josh Groban to come to the PTA meeting and says that he will only be happy with Acafellas if Sandy were in it. Despite this, Will still tells him no and states that they have standards. Sandy then mentions a rumor on blogs and Twitter that Josh Groban is looking for an opening act, which instantly gets the group's attention. Kurt and the others stop by Carmel High where Alex notices a man, trying to assault, a young woman. He's eventually shot, and is left fatally wounded. Quinn and Rachel attend to Alex's wounds, trying to apply pressure, till the ambulance arrives. The paramedics eventually arrive and place the fatally wounded Alex into the ambulance. Ken and Will are practicing steps in the choir room, which isn't going very successful. Will then gets a call from Howard, who tells him that he can't be in the band any more. Emma comes by to tell them that her nephew has been hospitalized for a gun shot wound. The three arrive at the hospital and see Quinn's hands full of blood, much to Emma's disgust. Rachel begins to explain the events, but she breaks down in tears. Soon Josephine appears, distressed and angry with everyone, except for Quinn. An hour later, a surgeon tells everyone, that Alex will be just fine. Both Naomi and Quinn visit a comatose Alex in his room. Feeling guilty, Quinn blames herself, but Josephine assures her, she's not to blame. Eventually, Quinn admits to being in love with Alex. That night, Rachel stays behind at the hospital.